prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS13
is the 13th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 109th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Granted with a final chance, Moerumba releases his hottest plan yet. '' Summary The girls wait in class to receive their test papers. Saki is excited since she spent a lot of the past evening studying and she is sure she did well. Mai claims to be jealous and reveals there was a couple of questions she couldn't answer - as she didn't understand them. When Saki is called to the front desk, she is shocked to find out she did poorly and got forty points, while Mai gets her paper and the girls compare them. Mai claims she did poorly too, but Saki isn't very happy to see she got an eighty five. After school, Saori scolds the frustrated Saki by explaining that she can't expect good grades if she only studies at the last second. She has to study each day, and in hopes of encouraging her, she and Minori remind Saki about the Tortoise and the Hare story. She then sends Saki on the way after asking for her help with some deliveries. They arrive at the strange building that looks to be abandoned. Saki wonders if she got the right address and looks, cautiously stepping inside to see if anyone is there. She and Flappy notice glass figurines lining the walls, and Flappy comments that the building may be haunted - which makes Saki nervous. She refuses to believe him however, and tells him to stop. At the end of the hallway, Saki sees a light and follows it to find a figure turning something in a small oven. Saki attempts to quietly greet the figure, but yells, startling the woman. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall. Moerumba is hopping about in his flame form until he stops by Goyan, who is then told by Moerumba that he purposely acts the way he does and that slow and steady will not help them win this. Goyan then goes on to tell him what Akudaikan told him earlier, but Moerumba refuses to listen and goes to Akudaikan to speak directly to him. Akudaikan gives him a final chance to capture one of the Fountains and he takes off. Goyan comes in and asks if he should begin to prepare Moerumba's successor, to which Akudaikan agrees. The next day, Saki decides to show the building to Mai. Mai remarks that Saki isn't usually this excited, and she explains how she came by the place. But she doesn't say very much, deciding to let Mai see for herself once school ends. Like Saki the day before, Mai is a little nervous at first, until Choppy informs her that she doesn't detect anything evil. They head inside and come across Asuka, the girl from the day before. Saki introduces them to one another and Asuka goes on to say that she's only an up and coming artist, she's not someone famous or important yet. Outside of the building, Moerumba makes his appearance. Asuka explains how she got into Glass Blowing, saying that it was during her third year at college, but she only does it as a hobby and spends her other time working with recycled items. Mai asks if she plans to open a shop someday but Asuka goes on to say that it's not that easy, although she does hope to one day. She explains to the girls how the process works, stating that she can't do anything else with the glass until it cools down. She expresses confusion as the flame within the oven and questions if the propane gas may be almost out. She goes to check on it when Moerumba suddenly appears in the room the girls are in, melting the glass figurines. Girls quickly scold him for this and they get Asuka outside. Moerumba claims that by taking things slowly there isn't a reason for it, only the one with the power will win in the end and with this he summons two Uzaina; one of glass and one of fire as the girls transform into Pretty Cure. They are forced to dodge fireballs and wads of glass the Uzaina toss at them and take turns attacking until they manage to confuse the Uzaina - making them aim at each other and knock themselves down. They attempt to attack Moerumba directly but at first their hits do nothing and he tells them to just give in. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret refuse to listen and keep going, stating that if they keep going at a steady pace and never give up, they will win. They force him against one of the Uzaina and while he is knocked down, they release Twin Stream Splash. This causes Moerumba to burn away as the Uzaina turn into Miracle Drops and are added to the Fairy Charafe. Suddenly, the girls are transported to the Fountain of Flames where they are told to pour the Miracle Drops into it. As the land comes back to life, the small fire spirits thank them for restoring the fountain. Princess Filia makes another appearance before them and she attempts to speak, but before she can she vanishes. After transporting back home, Saki and Mai try to tell Asuka what happened. They stare in surprise as she reveals her newest creation: a statue of Moerumba. Asuka explains she saw it in her dream and stands up to prepare some tea as the girls watch the glass melting. This causes them to express relief in knowing that Moerumba has returned to his original form and the small flame burns from within the statue. Major Events *Moerumba is defeated by the Cures and is returned to his original form: flames and glass dust. *With Moerumba's defeat, the sixth and seventh Miracle Drop of the Fountain of Fire is received. *The Cures restore the Fountain of Fire with Moerumba's Miracle Drops. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Shinohara-sensei *Korone *Hoshino Kenta *Outa Yuuko Trivia * This is the only episode to feature 2 Uzainas at once. * This is the last episode for which Nagatsu Haruko was the series composition writer before being replaced by Narita Yoshimi in the following episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star